The fight for Itachi
by Khatica
Summary: Set before my main story, Deidara, Hidan, Pein, and Madara all want to tak or be taken by Itachi Uchiha, but what happens when they decide to tell him on the same day? ItaDei, ItaHid, ItaPein, ItaMad, DeiTobi, ItaOC, and DeiOC XD TOO MANY PAIRINGS DAMNIT!


**I MAKE TO MANY GOD DAMN FICTIONS XD**

**Well this should be my last one til I finish Kattana Of The Forest which still has a bit to go.**

**Anyways enjoy ...**

**btw If i owned Naruto Itachi would so rape about everyone in the Akatsuki XD Good thing I don't own it...yet **_evil laugh _**I have no life...**

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

'Today is the day' I told myself. 'Today's the day I find out if Itachi likes me. This should be fun, un'

I walked...no more like ran to the kitchen. Everyone was already there and like always no seat was left even close to Itachi. I already knew that half of the Akatsuki wanted to take or be taken by the raven, but come on! I ended up sitting in the only seat left between Tobi and Kakuzu. At least they didn't want him...or at least I don't think so. As I ate, I watched Konan pretty much spoon feed my crush. I sighed and Tobi looked at me.

"Are you okay, sempai?" He asked me. He always was nice to me. If I had never meet Itachi, I probaly would like the masked man beside me.

"I'm fine Tobi, un." I said trying to smile. Yeah, I lied, but eh what do I care? He kept looking at me though.

"...Tobi?" I said, getting annoyed by the staring.

"Yes, Sempai?" He said not shifting his eyes from me.

"...Why are staring at me, un?"

"...Tobi was just think about how good sempai looked this morning..."

"Uhh...you are kidding me right, un?"

"...No sempai you look good today...just like every other day..." He said. I couldn't see through the mask but I knew he was blushing behind it.

"Thanks, un...Not as good as Itachi though..." I wanted to keep the last part in my head but it came out through my lips instead. I noticed I said it outloud and my eyes widened and slunked to the bottom of the chair. I blushed as Itachi stared at me along with everyone else. "...I'm guessing you heard that..."

All of them nodded except Itachi who still stared at me unblinking. I stood up still blushing.

"...Well its been fun, un, but I kinda gotta leave, hehe." I slowly back up to the door. opened it, closed it, abd ran to my room.

I closed my door behind me. I was breathing hard from the running and my heart beating to fast for me to count. Itachi surprised stare still lingered in my mind.

I laid on my crimson bed rethinking what just happened.

'..Okay rundown of what just happened. I embrassed myself infront of the whole Akatsuki, I pretty much came out of the closet, and I found out Tobi likes me. Tobi likes me...Well what can blame him?...Okay Tobi like me, but who cares? All I care about is that Uchiha. Plus a lot of people care about Itachi but-'

* * *

**Hidan's POV**

'Today's the fucking day' I thought.'Today's the day I find out if Itachi likes me. This will be fuckin' fantastic."

I got out of the bed that I had kicked Kakuzu out of a week before, I had make room for the Uchiha. Such a evil asshole...which was exactly what I wanted.

I laughed at the thought of taking the raven as he sceams for me to stop. I love the shit I think of. I grabbed my pants, put them on, and went to the kitchen for breakfast. I never wore a shrit in hope the raven would notice how fuckin' hot I truely was. Which thank you, I fucking am.

The seats next to Itachi were already filled by Pein and Konan. Their was only 2 seats left. I ended up by my ex-...partner?

He looked at me as I sat.

"What you looking at, bitch?" I asked. He quickly turned to the door the blonde has just entered through. I looked up, too.

'Deidara looks nice today...wait why the fuck did I say that?' I shook the mental images of a certian naked blonde away. Ew much...

He sat next to Tobi and I heard them start talking.

"Are you okay, sempai?" He asked the terrorist. (**...don't ask XD)**

"I'm fine Tobi, un." I knew he was lying. He wasn't very good at it, but it didn't matter since Tobi was a dumbfuck.

Deidara noticed that Tobi was staring at him, but didn't notice I started looking at him also.

"...Tobi?"

"Yes, Sempai?" The masked man responded.

"...Why are you staring at me, un."

"...Tobi was just think about how good sempai looked this morning..."

"Uhh...you are kidding me right, un?"

"...No sempai you look good today...just like every other day..." He said. I couldn't see through the mask but I knew he was blushing behind it.

"Thanks, un...Not as good as Itachi though..." The artist had said. I'm guessing he didn't want anyone to hear him since his eyes bugged out and he almost disappeared under the table.

I laughed inside my head.

'So he finally decided to come out of the closet...'

"...I'm guessing you heard that..."

All of us nodded except Itachi who still stared at him unblinking. Deidara stood up still blushing.

"...Well its been fun, un, but I kinda gotta leave, hehe." With that he backed up to the door and disapeared through it.

We stayed quiet for a bit til Kattana came in. (**This is the only OC so don't ask where the others are, I'm not putting anyothers in it either! This is before Kat's story even begins)**

There was no seats left next to her sensei, so like normal she sat on him. I sighed and left. I couldn't take all the lovy-dovy shit that happened on Sundays. Why couldn't be a fuckin' Wensday when I was gunna ask him?

I walked into my room and sat on my crimson bed. I started to think.

'So lets see what happened so far...Deidara pretty much proved he was fuckin' gay and liked my raven, Tobi finally declared his love for Deidara after 2 months of saying he fuckin' would, and I now I have more competion for the Uchiha's ass. But-'

* * *

**Pein's POV**

'Today is definally the day, hn.' I thought as I slept. 'Today shall be the day I see if Uchiha likes me. It'll work out perfectly.

I woke up earlier then normal to get the seat next to the man that was Itachi Uchiha. I almost ran out of the room without my clothes on yet.

"Hehe...Oh yeah..." I got my clothes as quick as possible and ran until I reached the kitchen door. I walked inside to see the raven alone. Just like I wanted it.

I walked over and sat in the chair beside him. I didn't even look up to see who had sat beside him.

"...Morning Itachi..." I said trying to sound cool infront of him.

"Hn" It was definally his favorite word. I hung my head. There was no way I could go through with this...

**Later on...**

Everyone had left, but Itachi, his pet, and me. I got up and headed to the door.

"What are you doing later, leader?" Itachi said breaking away from the forest demon still on his lap.

"Nothing...Why do you ask Itachi?" I said. I was trying to hold back my excitment, but it was hard so I stayed facing the door.

"I was thinking of going into Konoha to drop Kat off at her house, would you like to come with me?"

"Sure..." I sounded unexcited, but deep inside was a excitment more then I had ever felt. I left as the two started their usual Sunday ritual. I was happy as I walked to my room to gather up anything I would need. I started to think to myself.

"Recap: Dei is gay and wants Itachi, Tobi wants Dei, by the way Hidan stormed out of the room right after Kat appeared, he likes Itachi, and I'm going to Konoha pretty much alone with him half the time. I can't wait cuz-'

* * *

**Mandara/Tobi POV**

I watched Deidara walk into the kitchen. Damn he looked good...Good for me that he sat next to me.

'_Now to put our plan in motion, Tobi...'_

'AHHH! THE VOICES ARE BACK!'

_'...Its Mandara, you moron...'_

'Oh...HI!'

_'...Okay... Now as I was saying lets put the plan into action!'_

'...Can we go over the plan again?'

'..._...Frist say that you like the bomber, second make him say he likes red-eyes, third get them together, fourth join when they get intimate, and fifth i want relased so I can get some of that raven's ass MWHAHA!'_

'...Okay...'

**We know what happens by now!**

I walked back to my room...no more like skipped. I could here inner me laughing.

'_Two steps in 10 minutes! MWHAHA! THAT RAVEN'S ASS IS MINE!'_

'...You have problems...'

'_At least I don't have a evil physco voice inside my head...'_

'True...'

_'But who care about you huh? Its Itachi I want cuz-'_

* * *

**All four**

'No one loves Itachi more then me!'

'No one loves Itachi more then me!'

'No one loves Itachi more then me!'

_'No one loves Itachi more then me!'_

**...Yeah this will go over great XD**

**-KAM**

* * *


End file.
